Sooper Poof (transcript)
Script 00:12 00:13 Come on, Poof! 00:13 00:15 Show me a tree. 00:17 00:19 Well, "bee" rhymes with "tree." 00:19 00:21 Poof shouldn't be out in public like this 00:21 00:24 until he has more control of his shape-shifting. 00:24 00:25 Don't feel bad, Poof. 00:25 00:27 Daddy used to be a terrible shape-shifter, 00:28 00:31 but now, watch me turn into a Ping-Pong table! 00:31 00:33 (roars) 00:36 00:38 Blimey, 00:38 00:40 I caught a rare green lion. 00:40 00:41 To the zoo, lads! 00:42 00:43 Well, he's getting better. 00:43 00:44 At least he has 00:44 00:46 four legs this time. 00:46 00:48 Help me, Timmy Turner. 00:48 00:51 My fake-i-fyer is, like, defective. 00:51 00:55 and my hope is, like, that your powerful floating friends 00:55 00:57 might, like, repair it. 00:57 00:58 Like. 00:58 01:01 Oh, pshaw. 01:01 01:05 Blimey again, a talking octopus with a glass-covered brain. 01:05 01:07 To the aquarium, boys! 01:07 01:10 Looks like we're going to the zoo and aquarium later. 01:10 01:12 Okay, Poof. 01:12 01:13 Change into a bird. 01:15 01:16 He's getting better. 01:16 01:19 Birds and rockets both fly and have wings. 01:22 01:24 Was that an exploding bird? 01:25 01:26 Yes... No! 01:26 01:28 It's a baby, 01:28 01:29 and he can float. 01:29 01:31 (belching) 01:31 01:33 And he has a freakishly powerful 01:33 01:35 gastro-intestinal system. 01:35 01:36 Ye gads. 01:36 01:38 We've been chosen to raise 01:39 01:41 a floating, burping, alien super baby! 01:41 01:43 I'm back! 01:44 01:46 Tranquilizer darts rock. 01:46 01:49 Cosmo! Timmy's parents found Poof. 01:49 01:53 (shrieks): Those two have no idea how to raise a child. 01:53 01:54 No offense, Timmy. 01:55 01:56 None taken. 01:56 01:58 Come on, let's go get your baby back. 01:58 02:02 A bouncing baby boy who really bounces. 02:02 02:04 Remember how we tried this with Timmy? 02:04 02:06 He never bounced back. 02:06 02:07 Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad. Whatcha got there? 02:07 02:09 Wow. A baby. Cool. I'll just take him back 02:09 02:10 and find his real parents. Bye! 02:12 02:13 But we're his parents now. 02:13 02:16 Timmy, meet your new, super-powered brother. 02:16 02:20 Nice to meet you, super-powered baby that I've never met before. 02:20 02:21 Oh, we should give him a name. 02:21 02:24 Like... "New Timmy." 02:24 02:26 Or, what about "Better Timmy"? 02:26 02:29 What? Those are terrible names! 02:29 02:32 Ooh. Maybe Jealous Timmy is right. 02:32 02:34 Then, how about "Super Baby"?! 02:34 02:36 (yawns) 02:36 02:39 Nuh-oh. I think it's nap time. 02:39 02:40 I'll get the binky. 02:48 02:49 Well, that was easy. 02:49 02:52 Okay, Poof, just shape-shift into a fish, 02:52 02:54 so you can go back to your real parents. 02:56 02:57 Close enough. 03:02 03:04 Hurry up, Timmy. 03:04 03:05 We miss our baby. 03:05 03:08 I'm trying, but he won't go in. 03:08 03:09 (man sobbing) 03:09 03:11 Don't cry, guys, I'll get him in. 03:11 03:13 BOTH: It's not us crying. 03:13 03:16 Super Baby's gone. 03:16 03:17 (sobbing) 03:17 03:22 We loved Super Baby so much. 03:22 03:23 Where'd we get this picture? 03:23 03:24 (sobbing) 03:24 03:25 Okay. 03:25 03:27 I wish my parents weren't sad, 03:27 03:30 and they forgot all about Poof. 03:32 03:33 (renewed sobbing) 03:33 03:36 Oh, no. Your parents fell in love with Poof, 03:36 03:37 and according to the rules, 03:37 03:38 we can't unwish true love. 03:38 03:40 But there's gotta be a way to fix this mess 03:40 03:41 and get Poof back to you. 03:41 03:43 The rules say we can get Poof back 03:43 03:46 if your parents give him up willingly. 03:46 03:48 Then that's what we'll make them do. 03:48 03:50 I wish Poof was on the couch. 03:50 03:51 (sobbing) 03:52 03:54 (giddy laughter) 03:54 03:56 Super Baby is back. Hooray. 03:56 03:58 We can be parents again. 03:58 04:00 That's why I made him this. 04:03 04:04 Wahh! 04:04 04:07 Now let's see if this baby can fly. 04:07 04:09 Why don't I just take you to the aquarium, 04:10 04:11 like I never took Timmy! 04:11 04:13 Super Baby away! 04:13 04:15 The aquarium? I asked him to take me there 04:15 04:17 like a million times! 04:17 04:19 I mean... To the aquarium! 04:25 04:28 And this is called a seal. 04:28 04:30 Ohh, excuse me. 04:30 04:32 A seal with an attitude. 04:33 04:36 Hey, Dad. Weird running into you here, huh? 04:36 04:39 Hey. I think it's time for me and my new brother to bond. 04:39 04:40 I don't know, Jealous Timmy. 04:40 04:42 Can you put your unbridled rage aside 04:43 04:44 to care for your new super baby brother? 04:44 04:46 You bet. 04:46 04:47 I just want to show him 04:47 04:49 some totally cool fish around the corner. 04:49 04:51 So could you please, willingly, hand him over? 04:51 04:54 Sure, non-super son. 04:54 04:56 Glad to see you embracing your super sibling. 04:56 04:58 (Poof giggling) 04:58 05:00 Thanks. We missed you so. 05:00 05:03 Okay, Poof, shape shift into your little goldfish self. 05:03 05:04 I'll tell Dad that you took off 05:05 05:06 for outer space in search of your real... 05:06 05:09 Turner! You gotta get me outta here, bro, 05:09 05:11 and, like, fix my fake-i-fyer, yo! 05:17 05:20 I told you I'm not that into you. 05:20 05:21 Fishy! 05:21 05:23 ALL: No! No, Poof! 05:23 05:24 (giggling) 05:28 05:30 (Poof laughing happily) 05:30 05:31 (people shrieking) 05:33 05:36 Poof, no! You're not an octopus! 05:36 05:37 You're a baby! 05:37 05:39 A cute baby! 05:42 05:43 (grunts): Timmy! 05:46 05:48 This looks bad, right? 05:48 05:51 Stay here, away from your awesome brother 05:51 05:54 and think about why you can't treat him like shark food. 05:54 05:56 And, speaking of food-- time to go shopping. 05:57 06:00 But, where do we buy food for a super baby? 06:00 06:03 BOTH: At the supermarket! 06:03 06:04 Jinx! 06:04 06:05 (door slams) 06:05 06:08 BOTH: Tell us you have a new plan. 06:08 06:09 Oh, yeah. 06:15 06:16 Poof's really getting 06:16 06:17 his shape-shifting down, 06:17 06:18 so all we gotta do is get him 06:18 06:20 to shape-shift into something that'll really 06:20 06:21 scare the heck outta my mom. 06:21 06:22 Then she'll willingly give up Poof. 06:23 06:24 Good plan. 06:24 06:26 I wish this aisle was full of boxes 06:26 06:30 of super-fortified, terrifying Monster O's. 06:30 06:31 (monsters growl) 06:31 06:32 (Poof laughing) 06:32 06:33 Monster. 06:34 06:35 Oh, you want cereal? 06:35 06:38 Well, let's see if there are any harmful ingredients. 06:39 06:41 Wahh! Perfect. 06:41 06:44 When your mom sees this, she'll definitely give up Poof. 06:44 06:46 (customers shrieking) 06:46 06:48 Huh? 06:48 06:50 (threatening growl) 06:50 06:54 Now, let's see... Sugar, fangs, venom... 06:54 06:55 Mom! 06:55 06:56 (shrieks, growls) 06:56 06:57 Mom! 06:57 06:58 (monster laughing) 06:58 06:59 Mom!! 06:59 07:02 LOUDSPEAKER: Gruesome monster cleanup, 07:02 07:03 aisle three. 07:03 07:05 Hello! Look behind you! 07:05 07:07 Timmy! What? 07:07 07:09 Look behind you! 07:09 07:10 (all scream) 07:10 07:11 (Poof laughing) 07:11 07:13 Hey. 07:13 07:15 I think he's coming to give us a hug. 07:20 07:21 Or not. 07:21 07:24 Timmy, we gotta stop Poof. 07:26 07:27 (Poof laughing) Poof! 07:27 07:31 Stop! You're gonna hurt someone! 07:31 07:32 Possibly me! 07:37 07:39 (both yelling) 07:45 07:47 (screams) 07:50 07:53 Heh! I can't win today! 07:55 07:58 I know it's hard accepting a new member to the family, 07:58 08:01 but, come on, a deli slicer? 08:01 08:02 Now, I don't want to see you 08:03 08:05 trying to thinly slice your brother again. 08:07 08:08 (kids playing) 08:10 08:12 (gasps) 08:14 08:16 (screams) 08:16 08:19 It's okay. He's a super baby from outer space, 08:19 08:21 sent to protect us. 08:21 08:24 Okay, Timmy, We've been very patient, 08:24 08:27 but we want our baby back! 08:27 08:28 I'm sorry, Wanda. 08:28 08:31 I know if my mom could see she's breaking another mother's heart, 08:31 08:32 she'd give up Poof. 08:32 08:35 But... she thinks he's an alien. 08:35 08:37 Where are we going to find an alien mother 08:37 08:40 that your parents will willingly give Poof back to? 08:40 08:41 Turner! 08:41 08:43 I am asking from the fish prison. 08:43 08:45 Can you please fix my fake-i-fyer? 08:45 08:48 I will do anything you ask, 08:48 08:51 if you will only, like, help me, okay? 08:52 08:54 What's with the creepy smiles? 08:54 08:56 (doorbell ringing) 08:56 08:58 (gasp) 08:58 08:59 Uh... Okay. 08:59 09:01 Greetings, Earthlings. 09:01 09:04 Please help mend a mother's broken heart 09:04 09:07 and return my most precious alien baby. 09:07 09:10 Wow. He's really good. 09:10 09:14 Ohh... Are you Super Baby's mother? 09:14 09:15 (clearing throat) 09:15 09:16 Oh, yeah. 09:16 09:19 And a very distraught mother... at that. 09:19 09:21 Come home with me, my little baby. 09:21 09:24 Oh, honey, we have no choice. 09:24 09:28 We must give Super Baby to his hideous real mother. 09:28 09:30 It's the right thing to do. 09:31 09:32 All right! 09:32 09:33 (laughing) Cool! 09:33 09:35 Laters! 09:46 09:46 Whee! My baby! 09:46 09:48 We have our baby back! 09:48 09:49 (sniffing) 09:49 09:51 Someone needs a diaper change! 09:51 09:53 And it isn't me this time! 09:53 09:56 Now I wish Mark's fake-i-fyer was repaired. 09:59 10:00 Oh, Mark! 10:00 10:02 I mean, Justin Jake Ashton. 10:02 10:05 Is there anything we can do for you? 10:05 10:08 I'll take that diaper, to go. 10:09 10:10 (sniffing) 10:10 10:12 Ha! 10:12 10:15 Okay. Time to repair my mom and dad's broken hearts. 10:18 10:20 So, Super Baby's gone, huh? 10:20 10:24 He's where he needs to be, with his real mom and dad. 10:24 10:27 I guess this mom and dad will have to settle 10:27 10:29 for just one super son. 10:29 10:31 You guys think I'm super? 10:31 10:33 (parents laughing) 10:33 10:35 The superest. Which means, 10:35 10:38 you need a super outfit if you're going to fight crime. 10:38 10:40 So... I made you something 10:40 10:43 that will go with those super teeth of yours. 10:44 10:47 I hearby dub thee, Beaver Boy! 10:47 10:50 Nobody takes a bigger bite out of crime! 10:50 10:54 Awesome! I'm a super son and a super hero. 10:58 10:59 Blimey. 10:59 11:00 A giant beaver. 11:00 11:02 Good hunting in these parts, there is. 11:02 11:04 Look, honey, it must 11:04 11:05 be nap time. 11:11 11:12 Diapers rock! Category:Episode transcripts Category:Incomplete Transcripts